This invention relates to machine tools. In the past, machine tools employed a relatively constant cutting force between the cutting tool and the workpiece. The principle object of this invention is to provide an improved machine tool which utilizes a pulsating cutting force between the cutting tool and the workpiece. Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description herein.